warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plumwillow/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :As Twigpaw attempts to lead SkyClan to the lake territories, they happen upon an abandoned Twoleg campsite. As she follows the ThunderClan apprentice around a bramble thicket, she asks in dismay if they have Twolegs near their territory as well. Sandynose comments that Twolegs are everywhere, touching her shoulder with his tail-tip. Darkest Night :At the Gathering, Plumwillow and Blossomheart follow Leafstar into the clearing. Hawkwing sees an empty space in the clearing and flicks his tail, beckoning the gray she-cat to follow. Afterwards, when SkyClan is given some of ShadowClan's territory, Plumwillow moves along with her Clan. While they travel, she flanks Tinycloud protectively, who is heavily pregnant with kits. :When her son Finpaw's tail gets trapped by a falling branch, Plumwillow tries to comfort him. Puddleshine, the ShadowClan medicine cat, says he needs to cut his tail free, since the branch isn't movable and the apprentice is going into shock. Plumwillow is appalled by the suggestion, but she and Sandynose agree that he can do it. Later, Finpaw slowly recovers from the incident in the medicine den, but refuses to take any visitors after sending Plumwillow away. When Alderheart and Jayfeather visit SkyClan's camp, Plumwillow is sitting beside Bellaleaf and Leafstar. :After a mudslide in ThunderClan's camp, they seek SkyClan's help. Leafstar offers some of her cats assistance, naming Plumwillow. Later in camp, the gray she-cat lies in the sun next to Sandynose. She greets Violetpaw and Hawkwing when they return from their journey, glad to see them back. The same day, Leafstar assigns her to patrol with Sagenose. Bellaleaf joins them, and they go on a hunting patrol. Her son, Finpaw, decides to leave SkyClan to be with Twigpaw in ThunderClan. River of Fire :When Violetshine and Tree bring Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf back to SkyClan's camp, Plumwillow breaks away from the crowd and goes to notify Leafstar. :After a fire destroys RiverClan's camp, Leafstar gives permission for them to shelter in ShadowClan's old camp. She beckons Plumwillow, Bellaleaf, and Juniperclaw and tells them to serve as an escort, and see that they have everything they need. The Raging Storm :She has received Sunnypaw as her second apprentice. When ShadowClan scent is found in SkyClan territory, Plumwillow questions the commotion, and why ShadowClan cats would be on their land. She later meets Finleap at the SkyClan-ThunderClan border and informs him that his sister, Reedclaw, is sick. At a Gathering, she is seen speaking with Sandynose and Podlight, and when Tigerstar demands hunting rights in SkyClan territory, Plumwillow and Macgyver bare their teeth. :When ShadowClan attacks the SkyClan camp in the dead of the night, Sparrowpelt, Bellaleaf, and Plumwillow rush from their nests into battle. She arrives at a Gathering soon after, and when SkyClan accuses ShadowClan of poisoning their prey with deathberry seeds, Plumwillow remarks that ShadowClan had a stock they were using to treat Puddleshine. Finleap watches his parents leave the Gathering, unsure if he will see them again on the possibility that Leafstar will take SkyClan back to the gorge. When SkyClan discusses leaving, Plumwillow admits she doesn't want to leave Finleap. However, Leafstar decides they will leave and Plumwillow miserably leaves the camp. :During their journey, Plumwillow suggests they find shelter when the weather picks up, and allows the apprentices to explore up ahead. Later, Reedclaw calls out to Violetshine and Plumwillow when Sunnypaw is trapped in mud. She and Bellaleaf race towards the edge of the mud, where Sunnypaw is struggling to hold her head above the surface. They use a stick to fish her out, and Plumwillow rushes to her apprentice's side, questioning her thinking. She further laments that the Clan had no business being in such dangerous territory and should not have left the lake. She suggests that foxes may have moved in in their absence, but Leafstar lectures her doubtful warriors. :Plumwillow yowls when a flood sweeps away the warriors' temporary camp. When they notice a sign of five saplings, interpreted as the five Clans, Plumwillow laments that StarClan warned them not to leave. She reasons that the rain will not stop anytime soon, and suggests using a branch from the tree they are sheltering in to reach an adjacent maple, remarking it is only a short jump. She further debates the plan until it is decided that Leafstar will make the jump to bend a branch over. Plumwillow is the first to cross, followed by Macgyver and Harrybrook. They are rescued and brought back to the lake by Twigbranch's patrol, and Leafstar orders Plumwillow and Macgyver to ask for support from Harestar and Mistystar. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :When Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, Plumwillow is seen with Hawkwing, following Blossomheart and Sagenose to watch Violetshine's kits become apprentices. The Silent Thaw :Plumwillow and Nettlesplash are on Hawkwing's border patrol, and Dewspring and Rootpaw ask to join them. She marks the border and scolds Rootpaw for being too loud. Plumwillow reminisces with ThunderClan's patrol about warmth and more prey in the coming new-leaf. She later washes her face as Nettlesplash and Macgyver pick something from the fresh-kill pile. At a Gathering, she and Sandynose sit next to each other. When Rootpaw is caught sneaking into ThunderClan's camp, Dewspring and Plumwillow escort him back to SkyClan's territory. When Frecklewish reveals that Shadowsight had a vision about punishing codebreakers, Plumwillow questions why the Clans should be punished, since they have been following the warrior code. In the ''Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Plumkit is first seen play-fighting with her brother, Nettlekit, near the edge of a pool of water. Following them more slowly, their mother, Fallowfern calls after them and tells them to not fall. Their father, Waspwhisker, nudges Nettlekit away from the edge of the pool, but as he turns to deposit his fresh-kill, Plumkit jumps on her brother, who swipes back at her as if practicing a battle move that they'd witnessed the apprentices practicing. Plumkit rolls over, and after she does, Nettlekit loses his balance and falls into the side of the pool. Waspwhisker manages to rescue his kit and the little brown tom blames his sister for pushing him into the pool. Plumkit squeals that she didn't push him, and the two kits end up wrestling with each other again. :Nettlekit tries to blame Plumkit for him being wet for the warrior ceremony, saying that she pushed him into the pool, but she denies it and says that he was only showing off. After their mother, Fallowfern, tells them to be quiet, she complains loudly to Clovertail about her brother, who is still trying to blame her about falling into the pool. :After the warrior ceremony, Snookpaw apologizes to Billystorm for saying that he would rather have Bouncefire as a mentor, but before Billystorm can reply, Plumkit and her siblings scramble out of the nursery, squealing, and they head down the trail in a rush, slipping and tumbling over their own paws. Echosong notes that StarClan must be making sure that the kits haven't had a catastrophe yet, and the kits come to show off their fighting moves to Billystorm. Nettlekit declares that he is the best fighter, but Plumkit protests that she is, and shoves her brother away. Fallowfern meows that the kits are too young for battle moves. After the Clan cats discuss this, Leafstar defends Billystorm in saying that kits always play and have accidents, and Plumkit begs for Billystorm to continue teaching them the battle moves, and Leafstar agrees if Fallowfern were to allow it. The four kits beg Fallowfern, who reluctantly agrees, and the kits immediately begin play-fighting. :Later, when the visiting Twolegplace cats go to sleep in the new caves, Nettlekit announces that he wants to sleep there too, and Plumkit agrees, approaching Leafstar. Fallowfern draws her kits back and disagrees that they can't leave the nursery, but Nettlekit whispers into his littermate's ear that they will sneak out when their mother is asleep, but Fallowfern tells them to not even try, and she leads her kits back to the nursery. :Plumkit is later seen bundling around her mother with her siblings, and she announces that she will sit on the Skyrock and sit with the warriors. Her mother scolds that she will not, as the gap is too far to leap for any of them. After Rabbitkit's protest, when Fallowfern insists that they couldn't jump that far, Plumkit mutters that they could, but her mother flicks her ear with her tail-tip. :She is regularly seen around the camp with her siblings often getting in the way of other warriors and apprentices, which requires regular intervention from her mother, Fallowfern. :When Snookpaw falls into the river, after Billystorm comes back from patrol, Plumkit announces the news of his apprentice, but exaggerates that he nearly drowned. Later, she and her kits play, and Creekit pretends that he is a hostile fox. Plumkit exclaims that she will shred him if he doesn't stay away and she slides out her claws, but Billystorm intervenes and blocks Plumkit. The young she-kit tells him to watch it, and that the fox will get him. Leafstar says that the kits are too young for fighting, and Billystorm suggests having a small lesson on how to climb trees. She is shown to climb quite quickly, but climbs far too high and gets stuck, to where a rescue from Leafstar is necessary. When she reaches the ground, she jumps on Billystorm, who wrestles with the kits. Nettlekit gives orders to his siblings on how to fight the older cats, and orders Rabbitkit and Plumkit to attack from one side. Plumkit asks if they are scared, but Billystorm interrupts that they should get back to camp. Plumkit protests that they aren't tired and want to play more, but Leafstar insists that they must return to their mother. :Later, she and her siblings play in the gorge, and Nettlekit asks Billystorm to play with them. Plumkit agrees that he and Leafstar can be giant beasts, but Billystorm tells them that they must wait, and Leafstar adds that she must check patrols. :After Snookpaw comes back to SkyClan, she and her siblings are seen playing again. Nettlekit squeals that Clovertail is a Twoleg, and Plumkit announces that she will be Sharpclaw and lead the attack. Rabbitkit protests that he was going to be the deputy, and that she's a she-cat and thus can't be Sharpclaw. Plumkit mutters in disagreement before suddenly deciding to be Cora. Nettlekit wants to be Billystorm, but Plumkit stares at her brother and says that he he is not a real warrior, and Rabbitkit and Creekkit agree. However, Nettlekit insists upon being Billystorm, and Plumkit pushes her brother and says that he can't play with them if he wants to be a kittypet. She and her other siblings turn back to Clovertail, and Nettlekit briefly watches before deciding to join as Sparrowpelt. :When Leafstar and Echosong quarrel about Echosong getting an apprentice, Leafstar suggests that she waits until Fallowfern's kits are old enough, but Plumkit, who had been wrestling with her littermates, suddenly sits up and explains that she doesn't want to be a medicine cat. Her brothers agree, and Creekkit announces that he will be Clan leader, but Plumkit launches herself at her brother and exclaims that she will be the leader. Leafstar watches them and admits to herself that none of them would ever be a medicine cat. :When a Twoleg kit gets hurt in the gorge, Leafstar comes back to camp to see a big commotion, and Fallowfern informs her that Nettlekit and Plumkit heard a strange noise, which they have all heard now. Plumkit squeaks that it was really weird. The cats discuss what it might be and Rabbitkit suggests that it could be the horrid old Twoleg, and Plumkit bounces up and down in fear and excitement in response to this, and she exclaims that he has come to punish them. Shrewtooth gazes at the kits in horror, but Clovertail tells the kits that it is nonsense, and tells the kits to stop making up lies. Leafstar decides that they must investigate, and tells Clovertail and Fallowfern to stay behind and look after the kits. After the Twoleg is discovered, Leafstar looks for cats to help her in saving the kit, and Plumkit and Nettlekit offer to do so, with Plumkit commenting that they want to see Twolegplace. However, Fallowfern gathers her kits with her tail, and reminds them that they aren't even apprentices yet. The next day, Plumkit and her siblings play, and she lies on her back, paws in the air, and wails that she is an injured Twoleg, squealing for help. Her brothers say that they must find her Twolegs, and Leafstar is amused, and glad that the kits aren't worried by the possible Twoleg frets. After Leafstar talks about Snookthorn with Billystorm, she sees Fallowfern's kits on the Rockpile, and Plumkit is heard naming Nettlepaw Nettlewhiskers in Nettlekit's mock warrior ceremony. However, instead of Nettlekit dipping his head to his sister, he swipes a paw at his sister and says that Nettlewhisker is a dumb name. Plumkit's eyes are wide in astonishment, though Leafstar knows that it is all planned for their game, and she asks her brother what he wants, and Nettlekit says that he wants to live with Twolegs. However, Fallowfern comes up to the Rockpile and orders her kits to come down. :Later, Fallowfern tells her kits that they must clean the nursery, and Plumkit whines that the apprentices should do it. Fallowfern scolds her daughter saying that she can do it herself, and the kits trudge up the path, their mother behind them. When a patrol comes back after being attacked by bees, Plumkit complains that hey never got to see it, but Fallowfern assures her that they were lucky to be safe in the nursery and not have to see them. Afterwards, when Waspwhisker leaves camp to go to Twolegplace, his kits hurl themselves at him, and Plumkit squeals in protest that he can't leave. Waspwhisker nuzzles each of his kits in turn and promises to come back. :At the end of the manga, she is shown as an apprentice, she, along with her brothers pass the final assessment by hunting a bird. Later, Leafstar announces four new warriors, she is now appointed as a new a warrior, renamed Plumwillow. Hawkwing's Journey :Plumwillow is first mentioned by Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw tells his brother, Duskpaw, that the she-cat won't like her apprentice, Cloudpaw, sneaking away to eat Twoleg food. Duskpaw reassures him that their mentors won't notice. :She is then seen during Hawkpaw, Cloudpaw, and Blossompaw's warrior ceremony standing beside the other mentors. Leafstar asks if her apprentice has learned the skills of a warrior, and she responds that Cloudpaw has worked hard to understand them. After the ceremony, when the cats are talking about the prophecy Echosong received, Plumwillow suggests that there could be a hint at the site of the fire that Skystar wants them to find. She is part of the patrol that checks the site, along with Hawkwing and Sandynose. While approaching the clearing, she mentions that she's sure the fire has to do with the prophecy. She asks why StarClan would tell them to find the other four Clans when they're fine where they are. Hawkwing stops paying attention, but Plumwillow continues to discuss with Sandynose. The patrol finds nothing at the fire, and she declares that the prophecy is likely about Firestar and his kin. :A patrol is attacked by rogues, and the cats of SkyClan want to send a patrol. Plumwillow is the first to protest, claiming that's crazy. She adds that a lot of their warriors are new and inexperienced fighters. Hawkwing bristles at the she-cat's words, and aggressively wonders how many badgers Plumwillow has fought off. :During the battle with Darktail and his rogues, Sandynose is seen helping Plumwillow, as she's heavily bleeding from her shoulder. He exclaims that she's hurt and expecting kits. Hawkwing notices her round belly for the first time, and tells the she-cat's mate to take her to the nursery and defend her. :When Hawkwing, Echosong, Pebblepaw, and the kits find the remains of SkyClan, the gray queen is mentioned to be standing with the cats who survived. Later, Hawkwing thinks about how Plumwillow's mate, Sandynose, hasn't been found. After a patrol is sent to collect what remaining SkyClan members they can find, Leafstar declares that they will leave in two sunrises. Plumwillow protests, saying they can't leave without knowing what happened to the still missing warriors. During Pebblepaw, Bellapaw, Rileypaw, and Parsleypaw's warrior ceremony, Leafstar mentions that Pebblepaw's first mentor was killed, and nobody knows what happened to her second mentor, Sandynose. Sandynose's mate closes her eyes in pain, and Hawkwing feels pity for the queen. :Later, Blossomheart asks Pebbleshine how Plumwillow is doing. The she-cat reveals that Plumwillow is coping with the loss of her mate, but misses him. She adds that it must be hard to lose your mate when you're expecting kits. The cats hear the barking of dogs, and Plumwillow, Clovertail, and Cherrytail are told to get in the middle of the group. When Curlypaw catches a mouse, she brings it over to the three she-cats. :While the cats of SkyClan are travelling, Hawkwing thinks about how his injured leg hurts. He believes that if Plumwillow can keep going, he can too. He also hopes that they find their new home before the queen has her kits. Her belly is large now, and she is close to kitting, but never complained or fell behind. Pebbleshine often walks with her, and Curlypaw provides the two queens with prey. The group reaches a place to rest; Plumwillow and Clovertail flop down happily. : Tigerheart's Shadow :Plumwillow crosses the ShadowClan-SkyClan border, hunting a rabbit. She is excited as she has been chasing it for a while. She makes a leap and gives the killing bite, proudly resting her paw on her fresh-kill. A ShadowClan patrol that is watching her yowls and she stiffens, turning as the patrol comes out of hiding. Grassheart declares that is ShadowClan's rabbit, but Plumwillow points out she caught it. Juniperclaw protests she caught it on ShadowClan territory. Plumwillow argues she started hunting it on SkyClan so it makes it hers. Tigerheart tries to defend her, suggesting that her Clan doesn't understand their ways yet explains to her that prey belongs to the Clan territory it is caught on. Plumwillow tips her head to the side, unconvinced. She points out that Sandynose and Rabbitleap caught a rabbit on SkyClan territory, and yet ShadowClan got it because it was running from their territory. Juniperclaw points out they decided to give it to them and adds they have a hungry Clan that needs food. Plumwillow points out she does too and asks if ShadowClan's or SkyClan's hunger is more important. Tigerheart reassures no Clan's hunger is more important and that's why they have the warrior code to sort out these problems. :Plumwillow eyes the battle-ready ShadowClan warriors, declaring if they want the rabbit then they have to take it from her. She states she hunted and caught it so it belongs to her Clan. Juniperclaw points out they gave SkyClan some their territory and that they repay them by stealing. Plumwillow points out she isn't stealing, and that when they moved in they patrolled for ShadowClan as they were not strong enough to keep it safe from rogues. She emphasizes the last word in satisfaction in reference to ShadowClan previously being taken over by rogues. Grassheart asks if SkyClan thinks they are protectung them and Plumwillow flicks her tail, pointing out there are barely enough ShadowClan cats to make a Clan, so of course SkyClan and ThunderClan are protecting them by defending their borders while they recover. Tigerheart places himself between Plumwillow and the other ShadowClan cats and considers Plumwillow's point and if she really will fight for the rabbit. He notes Plumwillow is alone and admires her bravery. He decides to let Plumwillow have the rabbit since she caught it and ShadowClan owes SkyClan for Sandynose's and Rabbitleap's rabbit. He insists it came from SkyClan and Plumwillow was barely over the border when she caught it. He also says that it would be unfair to take Plumwillow's rabbit and reminds the SkyClan warrior that prey belongs to the Clan that owns the land it was caught on. Plumwillow nods curtly in understanding. Plumwillow takes the rabbit and heads back to her Clan. :ShadowClan is angry with Tigerheart's decision to let Plumwillow have the rabbit so Rowanstar leads a battle patrol to SkyClan camp. Plumwillow exits the camp, staring quizically at the patrol. Rowanstar accuses SkyClan of stealing and Plumwillow points out to Leafstar she chased a rabbit and killed it over the border. She explains that Tigerheart told her she could keep it so brought it to camp. Leafstar concludes that Tigerheart had his reasons for giving Plumwillow the rabbit. A battle does not commence as SkyClan agrees to supply ShadowClan with another rabbit. Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight visits SkyClan's camp, she spots Plumwillow and Harrybrook watching her. Hawkwing offers to send Plumwillow and Sagenose with Leafstar when she and Squirrelflight leave to search for new territory, but she refuses. Plumwillow joins the rescue patrol to save Leafstar and Squirrelflight and snarls the Sisters kept Leafstar hostage. Later, she helps to gather supplies to build their new camp. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Plumwillow is part of a patrol with Firefern and her apprentice Cloudpaw that meets Ravenpaw, Barley, Bella, and Riley. She hisses they are not welcome here and Cloudpaw says they should be like a tree and leave. Plumwillow looks at her apprentice in surprise in reaction to the joke. Ravenpaw mentions Firestar and Plumwillow seems confused, looking blankly at the tom. Firefern sends Plumwillow’s apprentice to get Leafstar and introduces herself and Plumwillow. Ravenpaw comments they have a nice territory but Plumwillow points out that they haven’t seen it yet so how would they know of their territory. Ravenpaw states that Riley and Bella want to join SkyClan and Plumwillow bristles her fur. They are refused and as they leave, Plumwillow hisses at them to not steal their prey before trotting after her patrol. :Ravenpaw and his friends return again later and Plumwillow is at the head of the patrol that meets them. She snaps they told them to stay away but Echosong stops her from attacking. She takes the visiting cats as Plumwillow growls under her breath. Leafstar takes Ravenpaw’s suggestion to combat troublesome kittypets coming at night by attacking when they come. Plumwillow then questions what the daylight warriors will do. Tawnypelt's Clan : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :She is mentioned by a white warrior, who says that some of the apprentices have gone missing, along with Plumwillow and Nettlesplash. She later appears with the other missing apprentices, and Nettlesplash carries a mangled pigeon. :A few days later, Leafstar thinks that she should have known that the mystery of the young cats would come up again, as they are seen going up the gorge. When Sharpclaw asks where they are going, Nettlesplash answers for them that they are going on their own dawn patrol. :Later, when Nettlesplash, Honeypaw, and Birdpaw are seen leaving the gorge, Leafstar asks where they are going and Nettlesplash responds that they are going to cool their paws downstream. Clovertail is glad that at least Nettlesplash has gotten over his fear of water, as he has never liked it since Plumwillow pushed him in when they were kits. Beyond the Code :Plumwillow is mentioned by Fallowfern when Patchfoot tells Leafstar about Sol's idea to divide their hunting patrol. She worries that Plumwillow and her brother, Nettlesplash, could be trapped by foxes or badgers. While this is happening, Plumwillow and the rest of the patrol return with enough fresh-kill to keep the Clan fed for days. :She is then one of the cats to be on Sol's patrol the next night, and she asks Leafstar if they were the only patrol going out that night, and her leader confirms it. When Leafstar notes that the way they hunt is no technique she is familiar with, Plumwillow reassures her leader that it is different hunting, and tells her to watch. When Sol gives the order to steal the prey from the fox den, she does so, snatching a rabbit and running. Later, at the top of the gorge, she and the patrol are scolded by Leafstar, who makes them promise not to bring this up with the rest of the Clan. After the Flood'' :When Leafstar asks her where Sol is, she says she didn't know and that he stayed in camp for a short while the night before and went back out on patrol. When Sol arrives, she points him out to Leafstar. Category:Detailed history pages